A commonplace annoyance, and sometimes a hazard, involves the pouring of liquids from a bottle or like into another bottle or a hole. For example, motor oil or other automobile fluids may be poured from a bottle into a fill hole hidden in a tangle of other components under the hood of a car. It is difficult to start the pouring without spilling oil. One often wishes to pour cleaning solutions, shampoos, cooking oil or other household liquids from a large container into a smaller container for more convenient usage. Again spillage is not a bit uncommon.
To avoid such problems one may use a funnel, but this is just one more piece to clean and store between uses. Preferably, one may use a pouring spout placed on a larger bottle to facilitate pouring into another bottle, hole or other orifice. Flexible pouring spouts are sometimes connected to replacement covers to be screwed onto a bottle for more convenient pouring. Each known embodiment of such pouring spouts has disadvantages and it would be desirable to provide an improvement that facilitates clean and easy pouring. Desirably this may be provided as part of the original package. This way one does not need to hunt for a pouring spout when it is needed and the pouring spout may be made of materials compatible with the liquid to be poured. When such a pouring spout is installed on a bottle before sale, it may be desirable to provide a tamper evident closure so that a purchaser has confidence that the contents of the container have not been contaminated.